It is common to utilize cable control systems which include an outer tube and an inner strand rod. A seal is often provided which is intended to seal the gap between the outer tubular member and the strand rod. In one type of seal that has been used, a plastic member is provided over the end of the tubular member and has a portion which extends radially inwardly to sealingly engage the rod end. One of the problems encountered with such type of a sealing member is that it exhibits accelerated wear due to relative transverse movement between the outer member and the strand rod where the strand rod is connected to another member by a pivoting connection. As the wear progresses, the sealing action is lost permitting contaminants to either enter and interfere with the relative travel of the outer and inner member or permit contaminants and moisture to enter, causing corrosion.
In automotive applications, strict testing procedures have been established for cable durability and environmental seal durability of controlled cables. Cable durability includes providing cables to design position in cycling the cable in both directions under controlled loads for a predetermined period of time. Environmental seal durability includes enclosing a sample in an environmental chamber and subjecting the sample to heat, cold or both, salt and mud spray and hot and cold static soak tests after which the cycling tests are continued.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a system which has the required sealing but has less drag; which will accommodate transverse loads between the outer tubular member and the strand rod; which will have minimal wear which would reduce the sealing action; and which will have durability and environmental seal durability.
In accordance with the invention, the cable control system comprises a tubular member, a strand rod extending through the tubular member and adapted to be moved longitudinally and laterally thereof and a sealing member mounted on the tube member. The sealing member includes an outer circumferential wall and extending axially outwardly relative to the tube member and an integral inner annular sealing lip is surrounded by the axially outwardly extending wall and having a free edge sealingly engaging the strand rod.